Mobile payment systems typically include regulated payment services performed from or by way of a mobile device. Instead of paying with cash, check, or credit cards, a consumer can use a mobile device (e.g., a smartphone) to pay for services, as well as physical and digital goods. Nonetheless, current mobile payment systems cannot be used at both point-of-sale (POS) terminals and online without requiring merchants or consumers to purchase new devices or other hardware. Furthermore, current systems do not support offering customized discounts and incentives to consumers so that the consumers spend with particular merchants in a manner that creates a long-term relationship between the consumer and merchant.